Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Scorpion is a ninja specter from the Mortal Kombat series who has went to defend the multiuniverse from villainish scum. Greatest Strength: His mastery of combat. Greatest Weakness: Hard to say what his greatest weakness is but it might his hunger for revenge. It has often clouded his judgement. Quote: "Vengeance will be MINE!" Best Friends: The Scorpion Squad, Sagat, Bender, Lizbeth and Skipper Worst Enemies: Quan Chi, The Joker and Hunson Abadeer Appearances The V Team Island Adventure: He debutted here along with old pal Axel as the gang joined on Bender's quest against Uka Uka and proved himself a loyal alley to him as they fought together as the forces of evil. During their shadow realm he introduced to the crew his friends Subzero and Smoke and after some formal introduction they joined the team. Scorpion went his way to help the crew. And at the end he went to the wedding for Fiona and Scourge. The Great Time Travel Adventure: During this adventure the heroes went to the future but Scorpion unfortantly got kidnapped by Huhson Abadeer and was turned into Inferno Scorpion to serve Abadeer, He served him with the other henchmen although he was beginning to become defiant when Joker returned and when he steeped out of line too far, Scropion decided to leave but he lost his powers to Abadeer who made him read his contract. He decided to settle for revenge against Joker but his revenge made him blind to what Huhson Abadeer and Joker planned against him. After Huhson Abadeer was beaten and they got home Scorpion blamed himself for everything that happened mostly the stuff the Joker did. Lizbeth helped him feel better and later Scorpion went back on his quest for revenge on Quan Chi. But it's a quest that he will not take alone. Quest For Revenge: After The Great Time Travel Adventure Scorpion left the B team and went back to finding Quan Chi. He started by getting infroamtion and he make's some new enemies along the way. But where he make's enemies he also make's new friends. Scorpion has gotten his own team to help him take down Quan Chi and stop whatever he is planning. During the adventure he saw Subzero somehow he returned and Subzero said he served Quan Chi now. After beating him Scorpion knew something was wrong. When Scorpion and his allies finally found Quan Chi in the lowest reachs of hell Quan Chi relived that he help Huhson Abadeer out of the Night O Spear before the The V Team Island Adventure and he made a deal. Should Huhson Abadeer fail Quan Chi get's a spell that lets him take control of the souls of fallen heroes and villains. And Quan Chi's new plan is to take control of Galvatron and use him to take over. But before the heroes can stop him Quan Chi beings his army and his army are the souls of the heroes and villains that died in The V Team Island Adventure The Great Time Travel Adventure and The Summer Season Trek. His allies though few in number are strong fought his army. Scorpion went after Quan Chi. The two fought matching each other blow for blow. When it seem that they both could not fight anymore Quan Chi's spell was about to take over Galvatron but then suddenly Hell began to shake. Something was happening in another part of the multi universe that cause this and this had cause the spirits of Scorpion family and clan to show up. They all grabbed Quan Chi and Scorpion finished him with any mercy. With Quan Chi dead the spirits of the fallen heroes and villains returned to where they belong. With the multi universe save and Quan Chi dead Scorpion and his allies left hell and decided to get some rest. Now Scorpion wonder's: What is left for him to do now that he got his revenge? After that he and his group were watching by a man named Ocelot who reported the news back to his superior, telling them he is watching them ready to help but says that after seeing how strong they were they might not need his help.. He his team and old friend Sagat were waiting for Bender to ether come back or call him asking for back up.Scorpion met Bender's friends of the P Team who were under attack by robots and demons. He and his team saved them and then they joined in their adventure to defeat Galactus. After their adventure with The P Team they returned with Bender and his team. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Scorpion will once again join Bender Skipper and the other's in their war with Discord and Sigma. Scorpion will also be bringing in his new team and they will also play an important role in the adventure. Before this, he is just chilling with his friends waiting for Discord to plan his attack and he finds chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds "bullshit." Scorpion goes to Dib's trial against Crane and he gets supsicous of what goes on as Crane's "parents" look nothing like him. Scorpion joins Dib's side but under Bender as well as Skipper and Heloise's true intentions for Dib not knowing about Discord. If asked Scorpion will say "How will you able to handle yourself without a right hand man and if you had to figure out/ do things yourself?" He later with saves Cassandra from her mind controlled sister with RJ. He also meets and gets a hit on Discord. Scorpion uses his encounter with him to his advantage and meets Celestia (unknown to him Bender's boss) he also learns about Discord. Afterwards the encounter with Loboto Scorpion comments on DIscord being worse than Hunson Abadeer after learning what he did. Scorpion is nearly killed by18 but is saved by Cassandra who gets the cure to her on time. He then helps her get back at Copy X for his killing of Sophita The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker: Histroy Scorpion's real name was Hanzo Hasashi he was a member of the Japaneses ninja clan known as the Shirai Ryu. "Scorpion" was a tilte given to Hanzo for he was the clans finest assassin. He his wife his son and his clan were all murdered by the sorcerer Quan Chi who disguised himself as the warrior Sub Zero. After words Quan Chi bought Scorpion back as a specter and tricked him by promised him revenge on Sub Zero if he served him. Years later Scorpion found out the truth: That Quan Chi was the murderer. So now Scorpion shall not rest till he kills Quan Chi. He is revealed to be one of six Descendants alongside Dib, Boomer, Lizbeth, Bender and Skipper. He is the Atonement and Redemption Descendant because of his role in The Great Time Travel Adventure. Relationships Noob Before Noob Saibot become the dark being he is today he was once an assassin named Bi Han who of clan call the Lin Kuei and they were hated enemies to the Shira Ryu. Scorpion believed that Bi Han was the behind the murder of his family and clan so when Quan Chi bought him back as a specter Scorpion killed Bi Han. When Bi Han came back as Noob Saibot he did not seek out Scorpion. During the The Great Time Travel Adventure when Noob joined the heroes the 2 are not what you would call friends but they were willing to work together to take out Hunson Abadeer. They are doing so again against Discord and Sigma Sub Zero For a long time Scorpion and Sub Zero (Real name Kuai Liang) had been hated enemies. After Scorpion killed Sub Zero's older brother Bi Han he went looking for Scorpion so that he could avange his brother. The 2 had a number battles. In their last fight Scorpion was told that Sub Zero was the murderer of his family and after defeating Sub Zero Quan Chi told him that he was the one but failed to get rid of Scorpion. A number of years went by and when the heroes and villain's of the their universe found out about the multi universe Scorpion and Sub Zero met once again decided that in order to stop the growing evil they must work together. The Joker Years back the Mortal Kombat universe and the DC universe were becoming one. Scorpion who still served Quan Chi at the time went looking for princess Kitana who had seen the one behind it. He began his serch in Gothom city where he met the Joker. He asked where the princess was and after a stupid joke the Joker made Scorpion was leaving but Joker punched him with his boxing glove gun and then they fought. Scorpion beat the Joker with out any problem and he just left him. When Scorpioon learned all the stuff the Joker did after words he regrets not killing him when he had the chance. Bender These 2 met during the V team island adventure. Scorpion has shown to be a powerful ally to Bender and great friend. After hearing what the Joker did during after he fought him Scorpion regrets not killing when he had the chance and knows that Bender did a great favor to the multi universe. During the great time travel adventure Scorpion was to the side of evil because Humson Abadeer knew that Scorpion could beat Bender but when Huhson betrayed Scorpion Bender saved him and now Scorpion remain's an ally to Bender and his team. Scorpion has learned three of Bender's new friends as well as The P Team. Scorpion does a whole bunch of fun and crazy stuff with him and Skipper. Lizbeth The 2 met in the V team island adventure they had a few moment's together like when Jimmy died. In the great time travel adventure when Scorpion became part of Hunson Abadeer group it was Scorpions job to look for the chosen one when he found it who was he did not tell Hunson because he wanted to fight Bender. At the end when Huhson Abadeer was defeated and the when everyone escape the end of the world Scorpion tryed to kill himself because he blamed himself for everyone's death's but Lizbeth stopped him and because of her Scorpion greatly respect Lizbeth and he remembered his quest to kill Quan Chi. Scorpion and her both have a strong rivalry with Hunson Abadeer. Hunson Abadeer During The Great Time Travel Adventure Hunson Abadeer captured Scorpion and brain washed him to served him. Scorpion believed Huhson got him because he wanted him to kill Bender to bait The Joker. But unknown to the heroes the real reason Huhson got Scorpion was to keep the Joker in line for Hunson knew that Joker would betray him at one point. But Scorpion got freed of his control and returned to heroes. Scorpion has now decided that because of all the things he had him do and also cause he had brought the Joker back and the fact that he made a deal with Quan Chi he will kick Hunson Abadeer's ass back to the Nightosphere if he ever returns. Scorpion though does wonder why Hunson didn't kill him after he betrayed him. Unknown to him Hunson didn't because Scorpion was a great alley and foe, once of his greatest foes behind Hunson's main rival. Out of the heroes Scorpion has the second strongest rivarly with Hunson Abadeer after his friend Lizbeth. He learns that Lizbeth struck a deal with him to stop the villains and he isn't happy but he decides to anyway only for her sake. Dib and his friends Scorpion meet Dib's group at The Great Time Travel Adventure. While he was an ally to them Dib did not trust him because he did not know him. Then for most of the adventure he was an enemy because of Huhson Abadeer. He fought and beat many of the heroes who were with Dib but he wanted to beat Bender. After he returned to side of good Scorpion helped everyone fight Hunson till Lizbeth defeated him. He joins The Membrane Elite out of Bender asking him to for his own reason. Skipper He met this him during The V Team Island Adventure. Like Bender Scorpion thinks of Skipper as a great friends and the two both have a love for combat. During The Great Time Travel Adventure along with Bender Skipper helped saved Scorpion from Hunson Abadeer. The 3 also like to do a whole bunch of fun and crazy stuff together. Captian K'nuckles and the Helper Team Scorpion meets these heroes during the adventure called "War of Destruction." In that adventure Scorpion and his allies saved from an attack. Because they were friends of Bender Scorpion decided to help them out in defeat Galactus. After the advnture Scorpion now think K'nuckles a good friend and was honored to fight along side them. Discord Scorpion and Discord met in the latest adventure and though he only met twice or something. He already hates Discord more than anyone even Hunson Abadeer. He is getting incredibly pissed at Discord due to his actions against his friends particually having 18 nearly kill her friends. Powers Spear: Shoots a Spear on a rope and when it hit's his enemy he pulls them over to him. When he pulls an enemy he shouts "Get over here" and that his been his catch prase. Hellfie: Summons fire from the ground and burns his enemy. Teleport Trivia He has gone through more allignment changes than any other character He was the first Mortal Kombat Character to join the team Along with Sub Zero he is one of the most popular character's in Mortal Kombat Allies: Subzero, Smoke, Axel, Roxas, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Agent 9, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Edd, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Peep, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doof, Stewie, Oscar, Emperor X, Heloise, The Future Resistance, Noob, Hans, King Julian, Cassandra, Crypto, Raz, RJ, Android 18, Delta Squad, Big Boss, Ocelot (Scorpion might not be happy about the idea of being watched but he might lighten up if he learns that he wanted to help), K'nuckles and The P Team, Princess Celestia, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Hunson Abadeer, Joker, Uka Uka, Alt Doof, No Heart, Tarus Bulba, Nega Eggman, Dr Gero, Android's 13 14 15 and 19, The Overlords, Bossk, Galacatus, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Scorpion-262x332.jpg scorpion_mortal_kombat__1680x1050.jpg scorpion.jpg|Inferno Scorpion Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion-Trailer_4.jpg|Scorpion vs Sub Zero Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion.jpg eGZhbnVrMTI=_o_mortal-kombat-scorpion-trailer-hd.jpg Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Partial Human Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters from the Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:The Undead Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Descendants Category:True Neutral Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Scorpion Squad Category:Former members of Marceline's Dad's Empire Category:Rivals Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Masked Characters Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Videos Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Sixth In Command Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Third in Command Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters who lost his family Category:Assassins Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Teleporters Category:Main Characters in The Membrane Elite Storyline Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince